


You've been saving for his mattress

by orphan_account



Series: Bandom omegaverse [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Innocence, Innocent!patrick, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Protective!pete, Smut, Underage - Freeform, alpha!pete, mpreg!patrick, omega!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is in heat and pete is an alpha .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pete had smelt him before he had walked through that door, patrick was in heat.

The poor thing didn't even though, he came walking through that door face flushed red and slightly sweaty, most likely thinking he was ill.

Pete was trying his hardest not to push patrick into the settee and fuck him right there and then, he smelt so sweet, like strawberries and cream. And pete wanted him. Badly.

Pete restrained himself and moved ever so slightly away from patrick, unnoticed by the boy.

He had lasted so long but when patrick gasped and the smell got stronger, pete snapped, grabbing a confused patrick and marching to his bedroom.

"Pete... What's happening?" The boy asked shaking and stuttering.

"Errr... Ummmhhh"

"I'm in heat aren't i?" 

Pete sighed  
"Yes, pat. You are"

"Can you help me pleas..." He was cut off by a loud moan escaping his mouth as he felt slick run between his legs.

"Oh god" pete moaned as he pushed patrick to the bed and quickly took off their clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick was moaning loudly and assembling incoherent babbling as pete thrusted into him over and over again.

Pete had a hard, bruising grip on Patricks waist, his legs over petes shoulders and hands gripping the bed sheets, knuckles turning white.

Patrick moaned louder as pete kept hitting his sweet spot.

Both of them were sweaty and hair was stuck to their foreheads, pete kept giving patrick open mouthed kisses and licking his thighs savouring the sweet taste if patrick.

Pete suddenly pulled out, making patrick whine in detest. And turned him over plunging back in with a loud moan, patrick collapsed onto the bed with his as sticking up by petes hands, while he roughly pushed himself in the tight heat.

He felt his knot form before he gave one hard thrust locking him and patrick together he leant down to Patricks neck locking his teeth on the tender flesh, marking the young boy with loud moans escaping both of their mouths patrick came soon after collapsing fully on the bed.

Pete held patrick in place moaning every time he clamped down on petes knot. He turned over so he was spooning patrick face licking the fresh mark.

 

"That was something" patrick gasped as he felt a wave of semen enter him.

"Yes. And now your all mine"

"I'm yours" 

"Mine" pete said as he kissed the mark again, causing patrick to moan.

"Get some sleep darling. You'll need it" he whispered to patrick. Closing his eyes and listening to the steady breaths of his, omega.

Pete really likes the sound of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I want to add more to this story but I don't know what.  
Any ideas?

Also if u want to stalk me my social medias are:

Twitter: seancedoldrums

Feel free to follow on your own accord. I'm actually a pretty awesome person :)


	4. Chapter 4

After three days of non stop fucking Patricks heat had ended.  
Pete smiled softly at his new mate looking down at him while he was sleeping. Creepy, I know but pete just couldn't keep his eyes off of the wonderful angel known as patrick.

Pete drifted off into a peaceful slumber dreaming of patrick.

\---

Pete was jolted awake by hearing gagging and the sound of someone throwing up. The bed felt cold as he searched for patrick only to find nothing.  
Sitting up he looked toward the bathroom, the light was on and he heard whimpering and gagging.

He felt an ache in his chest knowing his mate was in pain as he got out of bed and went to comfort his mate. Not caring if he was naked pete waked into the bathroom to see patrick sitting against the wall, eyes red rimmed and tears down his cheeks.

Petes chest pained to see patrick like this, as he gathered him in his arms comforting his mate.

"Pete.." Patrick whimpered, burying his head in petes neck, pete got a whiff of Patricks sent an noticed its off. His usual strawberry scent had a murky hit to it.

Pete placed his hand on Patricks stomach and stilled, trying to find new life. Patrick gasped a he looked back up at pete, his tears were dried and he gazed up at his alpha.

"You don't think...?" He started,

Pete only smiled as he found the new life, kissing patrick gently to confirm his mates wonders.

"I love you so much patrick" pete sad kissing his omega again,

"I love you too, pete" the small omega replied kissing pete aswell, finding comfort in his alphas smile.

They were starting a family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff ensures

Pete wouldn't let patrick move off the bed as soon as they found out he was pregnant. Pete was being the loveable protective alpha doing everything for patrick, and well the omega loved his alpha even more.

It didn't really hide the fact that patrick was absolutely terrified of having a baby, he didn't know anything, he was only 18 after all. Luckily enough pete would be there by his side to guide him through it all.

Pete was cuddling up to patrick watching TV on their bed, pete had his arms wrapped around Patricks small swell of a baby bump his head on top of his stomach, listening to the soft thump of a heartbeat coming from the child inside.

Patrick smiled warmly at his mate, he couldn't have anyone else in the world to cuddle up to him other than pete.

"Can you tell what gender the baby will be?" Patrick asked, combing his hand through petes head.

He closed his eyes in pleasure, enjoying the sensation. Smiling and looking up at patrick he replied,

"Only when our child is fully developed"

"Do you think they will be an alpha?"

"Time can only tell my darling"

Pete leaned up and kissed patrick, a hand placed on top of His omegas which was on top of his stomach, feeling the life and energy coming from the child patrick was currently incubating.

"I can't wait for this child" pete said kissing his tired little boyfriend, as they carrie on watching TV.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I can't post fanart on here so I'll give you my tumblr.

http://bxndob5essed.tumblr.com/image/135011001284

The fanart I created for this fic is on here, check it out please I would very much appriceate it xx

Ps. I'm shit at colouring so just mind my excellent skills at colouring xD


	7. Month 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got 1000 reads!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to all of you guys who read this. Didn't expect to get so many reads.
> 
> THANK YOU!!!

Patrick and pete had found out that their child was a boy, they hadn't decided on a name but had a few in mind.

Pete absolutely loved touching Patricks stomach; which seemed a little big for two months but pete insisted that their son was an alpha, patrick loved how protective pete was over them both.

Like the other day when they were shopping for baby clothes and maternity clothes for patrick, a male had accidentally bumped int patrick and knocked him over, the man had apologised profusely and helped patrick up but pete was beside his omega in an instant, hand on stomach and face in his neck before glaring at the poor man scaring the living day lights out of him. Patrick couldn't have loved pete anymore in that moment.

Telling their parents was a difficult task, well pete's parents were glad that he finally settled down but frowned at how young patrick was. 

Patricks parents had given pete a mouthful, saying that he should have been careful and not taken advantage of Patricks heat; to which said omega had blushed at, they ended up congratulating them and accepting pete to their family, even after his major fuck up.

Morning sickness had ended little after the second month along mark, to Patricks relief but back pains and fatigue were now the enemy, poor patrick couldn't walk from the bed to the door without his back aching and he couldn't do much without being extremely tired afterwards.

Pete massaged his back to get rid of the knots and stiffness and bought a memory foam mattress and fluffy pillows to make patrick more comfortable, he even did the midnight shopping spree to get Patricks new weird cravings, which was only fruit until the fourth month when things would get seriously weird.

But pete would be by Patricks side through all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I name pete and patrick new baby boy?


	8. Month 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.. They talk baby names...

The cravings had kicked in, patrick constantly was in need of pickles, popcorn and ice cream.  
Pete found it incredibly gross but they surprisingly go together well. (A/n, they actually do lol)

They still hadn't thought of baby names but patrick didn't want his child to be unnamed when he was born.

"Pete" he said looking at him lounging on the settee,

"What?"

"We need baby names" 

"Now?"

"Yes now! I don't want my child to go unnamed when he is born"

"Ok"

Pete got up and lead patrick to the kitchen table sitting in front of each other an talked names.

"Pete the fourth?"

"No, most definitely not!" Patrick argued.

"Awwwh, why not?"

"I don't want my child to have a long ass name"

Pete pouted but kept scrolling on his phone for baby names,

"Quentin?"

"No"

"Thaddeus?"

"No"

"Mala..."

"Pete why do you want him to have a weird name!?!"

"They look cool"

Pete huffed at Patricks glare and searched for normal boring baby names.

"Blake?" He suggested after a while, which made patrick look at him inconsideration 

"I was thinking ollie" 

"Oliver Blake?"

"That sounds cool pete" patrick smiled at the name then continued,

"Oliver Blake wentz"

"Love that name darling"

Patrick then placed a hand on his huge baby bump happy that their little ollie had a name at last.

Pete kneeled In front of patrick placing both hands on his bump and kissed it,

"I love you" he spoke to it

"I love you both" he added leaning up to kiss patrick, hands still on the baby bump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird names are cool, I have a weird name. Do you?


	9. Month 6

Patricks stomach had really ballooned out, he looked like he was further along than he was. There was no denying that their son would be an alpha.

Although patrick was glowing with this pregnancy it had taken a toll on the poor omega, he was constantly sleeping and always eating in the times he was awake. He could barely walk an his back was always acheing from the extra presure there.

Pete insisted that he goes on bed rest while he took care of everything but patrick wanted to keep on walking while he could.

They had gotten furniture for the nursery; well gabe and pete went to get it while patrick looked at catologues and decided what he wanted.

Both men even put the whole place together while patrick was distracted by brendon taking him clothes shopping for little ollie, patrick wasn't allowed to see the nursery until ollie was born.

On that night both of them spent the night with patrick lying stomach down in the bed, with a pillow under his stomach for support and pete massaging his back.

The night ended with both of the cuddling on the bed watching American horror story and pete cradling Patricks bump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby ollie is going to be born in the next chapter,
> 
> Should it be a natural birth or a cesarean section?


	10. Month 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ollie is going to be born naturally, but probs in the next chapter :)

Patrick was huge, he was put on bed rest halfway through the seventh month because he couldn't walk properly, pete kept pestering him about going on bed rest for months and all it took was the doctor to tell him to rest, and patrick would do just that.

Pete was at work a lot more, and barely got to see patrick. But he always made sure he was safe and happy, and got brendon to look after him.

It was always so boring to lie in bed all day and watch TV while brendon had both his hands to his (very large) bump and sing to ollie.

\---

Pete was at work when he got a phone call off brendon,

"What?"

"It's patrick... He's... In labour" brendon stuttered, it sounded like he was crying.

"Stay with patrick i will be there soon" he rushed to get his things, phone still in his hand.

"That's the thing pete..." Brendon started causing pete to freeze and talk into the phone again.

"What?"

"He's locked in the bathroom and he can't unlock it"

"Oh god. Stay there and talk to him"

"Ok"

\---

Pete drive faster than usual, he was surprised he wasn't caught speeding.

He got to their house and rushed in and up the stairs to there bedroom, the door was wide open and brendon was at the bathroom door, eyes red from crying. He was talking to patrick and all pete could hear was whimpers and crying from behind the door.

"Pete!" Brendon shouted making the man look towards him,

"Patrick needs you"

He walked up to the door and knelt down,

"Patrick darling, can you hear me?"

"Pete!" He heard his omega cry, it caused a pain in his chest.

"I'm scared"

"I know baby, just stay strong we are going to get you out"

All he got in response was a cry of pain which made pete want to break down the door.

Pete stood up and grabbed the handle and tried to open it, no use.

The lock was just above the handle, maybe patrick could reach for it.

"Patrick?" Pete got hi his knees in font of the door again.

"What?"

"Can you reach the handle?" He asked a little to rushed, he heard patrick gasp and then the handle started moving,

"Yes"

"You know where the lock is? Try and unlock it" 

It wet silent for a while and pete waited in anticipation for the door to unlock.

And then he heard it. A small click which caused pete to shoot up to his feet just in time for the door to open and a shaky patrick to be caught in view, tears down his face and a hand placed on his stomach.

Pete acted fast and carried patrick bridal style, and carried him to the car, he told brendon to meet them at the hospital and started driving,

He looked at patrick and slightly smiled,

"Let's have a baby"


	11. Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist.

They got to the hospital in record time and were immediately rushed into a room where the baby would be born.

Patrick was in tears from the pain and letting out small whimpers and cries at each contraction, he had a death grip on petes hand and the alpha couldn't feel any more helpless that his omega was in pain and he couldn't do anything about it.

They were waiting for ages before a doctor came in, another alpha which made pete get possessive.

"Ok then, mr stump?" He asked reading the file,

"Yes" he replied in a small whimper

"On a scale if 1-10 how painful are your contractions?"

"Feels like a 10"

"Ok, and how far apart are these contractions?" He directed it to pete

"5 minutes" he managed to get out

"Let's see how dilated you are"

The man went between Patricks legs which made the alpha growl, patrick held petes hand and stroked his cheek with the other reassuring his mate that it was ok.

The doctor then walked out writing something on the file.

\---

After another hour and listening to Patricks cries pete had enough and got the doctor to come back in,

"Please tell me he's ready To push" he pleaded with the doctor  
The man just checked to see how dilated patrick was and then called a nurse in.

"Ok then patrick, are you ready to push?" She asked taking the doctors place and put pete at ease that she was also an omega.

"Oh thank god yes!" Patrick sighed in relief.

"When you feel your next contraction I want you to push"

Patrick nodded and waited for his contraction.

\---

"Ok your nearly there patrick you can do it" pete squeezed his mates hand as he pushed the baby out through another contraction.

The head was already out an the nurse had helped patrick get the rest of the body out, he just needed to push a little bit more.

"Patrick one more push and you can see your baby boy" the nurse reassured, causing patrick to smile a little.

He groaned when another contraction hit and squeezed petes hand, probably breaking it and pushed with all the energy he had.  
He slumped back and heard a cry, he looked up to see the nurse holding his baby in her arms wrapping him up in a blanket.

He looked at pete and saw tears in his eyes, standing up to hold their little ollie, patrick felt really faint all of a sudden.

Pete placed ollie in Patricks arms and smiled at them both, 

"You did it love, he's beautiful"

Patrick smiled down at ollie and felt himself slipping away, he closed his eyes and went limp, causing the nurse and doctor to rush towards him takin the baby and dragging a screaming pete out the room.


	12. Not an update

Don't panic, no, not yet.

However I do need to add excitement to this book in my opinion so I did this... Sin of making it appear that I am killing patrick off.

But you will have to wait till tomorrow for my next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions on this???


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like cliffhangers

Pete was sat on the floor in front of the room patrick was in, crying. He can't loose his love just yet, patrick is so young.

He saw loads of doctors and nurses enter and exit the room, he was really worried, he didn't even know were ollie was.

A nurse came walking up to him with a small but sad smile,

"Your son, ollie needs feeding"

Pete stood up on shaky legs an followed her to the nursery where ollie and other babies are, she directed him to the cradle where his and Patricks son was,

He looked so much like patrick, he had soft tufts of strawberry blonde hair, beautiful large green eyes and plump lips just like patrick, he also had the same face shape. The only thing he inherited off if pete was his nose which just made ollie look even beautiful.

Pete felt tears go down his face as he thought of patrick, the nurse gave pete a baby bottle which he fed ollie from.

"You are so beautiful, just like your... Mother?" He spoke to the wide eyed baby,

As he finished feeding their child and burped him, a doctor came running in his direction and stopped infront of him out of breath, pete carefully placed ollie down in the cot and stared at the doctor.

All the doctor said was Patricks name an that got pete running towards the room where his mate was, a few doctors were walking in and out and some even gave pete a few happy smiles.

This had to be good right?


	14. Chapter 14

Pete walked in and placed his eyes on Patrick, he was lying on the bed, pale and still his chest rising and falling as he let out short breaths and the heart monitor beeping with every beat of his heart. And IV drip was in Patricks hand.

Petes heart broke at the sight but he was happy that patrick was alive and here.

The doctor walked in to explain what had happened,

"He put too much stress on his heart and used up all his energy sending him into a cardiac arrest"

Pete only stared at his omega,

"He is stable and there's no signs of another arrest. But I do suggest he stays in hospital for another two days and then on bed rest for two months"

Pete thanked the doctor and walked up to patrick, he placed a hand on his pale cheek and stroked it slightly, a stray tear running down his face.

Patrick moved his hand to place on top of petes and smiled slightly, opening his eyes to reveal the familiar green (I know his eyes are blue) eyes that pete fell in love with.

"Hey" pete said smiling down at his mate

"Hey" patrick replied back in a small whisper,

Pete leant down to kiss Patricks forehead, but patrick moved his head up to kiss petes lips,

"Sorry for scaring you" he mumbled into petes lips

"You put too much stress on yourself, you need to rest now"

Patrick attempted to sit up, with petes help and smiled at his alpha,

"How are you feeling?" Pete asked 

"Tired, sore, weird..." He giggled warming petes heart.

"Where's ollie?" He asked looking around for their newborn

"He's with a nurse, want me to fetch her?"

Patrick nodded eagerly and pete left the room to go get the nurse and their newborn son.

Patrick is ok an they have a healthy son, that's all that matters now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So patrick is ok, so no need to worry.
> 
> Also I've been thinking that you guys don't really know me and well I need to get acquainted with my reader,  
> So ask me any questions as many as you like so you know a bit more about me and what to expect in future chapters or works.
> 
> It could be a question about anything, appearance, preferences and even background info. And i will answer them. Promise.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like updating twice today because I'm feeling Kind and I'm exited that I'm near 2000 reads!!

Pete walked back in with a small bundle of blue blankets in his arms, he gave a look of pure admiration to the bundle as he placed it into Patricks arms.

Patrick looked down to see their beautiful son that he had carried for eight months.  
Ollie was beautiful, a perfect mixture of both patrick and pete.

"He looks like you" pete said looking at patrick and their son with only love in his eyes.

"He looks like you too" patrick smiled down at his son.

Pete quickly fumbled his phone out of his pocket and took a photo of patrick and ollie, making it his lock screen.

Pete sat on the bed behind patrick to give his mate a kiss on his neck where their bond mark was and then to hold both of them in his arms. He had a perfect family.

\---

A couple of days later and patrick was discharged home, he managed to limp out of the hospital and to the car with petes help while the nurse who looked after both patrick and their son was carrying a carseat holding their newborn.

After they were all buckled in and driving away from the hospital patrick let out a laugh causing pete to slightly look at him in confusion.

"I had a baby" he said as if just realising

"Yes you did"

"And now we are a family"

"Yes"

"How did this happen?"

Pete laughed at his omega and decided to tell the story of a omegas heat and the need of an alpha, which caused a lunch to the arm off if patrick,

"Your supposed to be resting!" He mock gasped

"And you are supposed to be looking after me" patrick mocked back

"Touché"

They then sat in a comfortable silence and enjoyed the rest of the ride home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months later

Patrick relaxed a while and took it easy after leaving the hospital, he started taking suppressants a week after they left and pete was waiting anxiously for his rut to happen.  
He wanted both patrick as ollie away for the three days he would be in rut, much to Patricks disappointment.

They ended up finding out ollie was an alpha way before they should of, what gave it away was that as soon as gabe came walking towards patrick the boy started growling at an alpha that didn't smell like his father, however he absolutely loved spencer.  
Patrick said it was because gabe wasn't mated and spencer is, ollie is only protecting his birth parent.

Patrick discovered that pete was in rut when he was playing with ollie in his bouncer and pete came up to him and started kissing his bond mark and rubbing his hands down Patricks sides.  
He was confused at first bit when pete told patrick to go to brendon and Spencer's for the week he knew what was happening.

He turned around and planted a huge kiss on petes lips, telling the alpha to go to their bedroom so he can leave.

The alpha left and patrick quickly dialled Brendon's number to get him to pick ollie up for the week, after explaining that pete was in rut.

Both brendon and spencer came and patrick had to lock the bedroom door because pete was growling over another alpha in their house, he gave his son a kiss before ushering them out the from door and carefully walking towards the bedroom where pete was still growling.

He unlocked it and walked inside only for pete to push him up against the wall opposite and placing his face in Patricks neck and pawing at his clothes,

"You smell like another alpha" he said trying to get Patricks top off,

"You know I only belong to you"

Pete seemed happy with the reply and carried on with taking his clothes off after he got patrick naked, then started kissing Patricks neck and leaving love bites and red marks on his collarbone

"Only mine" he said as he pushed patrick onto the bed and climbed between his legs, returning to making more love bites on his porcelain skin.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: (badly written) smut.

Patrick moaned as pete nipped at his neck, he was leaking slick and pete was acting on instinct.

He had Patricks legs wrapped around his waist as he entered the omega, both of them moaning.  
When pete was all the way in he pulled out half way and slammed back in causing patrick to moan louder, clutching petes back and his nail to dig in to his shoulder blades.

Pete put both of his hands on the head board and thrusted hard into patrick over and over again, fucking him into the mattress.  
Patrick let out long moans and screamed petes name when he hit his prostate causing the alpha to smirk and get a strong hold in his hips thrusting at his prostate, brining the omega over the edge and spill all over their chests.

Pete dug his nails into Patricks hips and his thrusts got stronger, he started kissing up Patricks neck and leaving love bites in his path up to his lips where he bit Patricks bottom lip and kissed him with so much love, pete started slowing down his thrusts and moaned into Patricks mouth as he came, knotting the alpha and omega together.

Pete collapsed on top of patrick and panted heavily, he looked up at patrick and horror dawned upon his face as he just realised what had happened.

"Patrick? You are supposed to be at Brendon's with ollie" pete asked

"Oh god! Where's ollie?" He carried on panic in his voice

"Brendon has ollie"

"You should be with them"

"What kind of mate would I be if I let my alpha suffer with his rut alone?"

Pete carefully rolled over, still knotted to patrick, so he was lying on the bed and the omega was lying on top; the omega groaned as he felt the pull of the knot when they both moved,

"I didn't wat to hurt you" he wrapped his arms around patrick

"You were rough but you didn't hurt me"

"I can't control my rut patrick"

"I know and well, I will have to deal with that" he yawned dosing off, wrapped in petes embrace and head of his alphas chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its so fucking awkward to search for the rules of this omegaverse on my moms laptop then having to delete the search history.


	18. Chapter 18

Patrick knew that pete was holding back from fucking him into the mattress, pete had a hold if the little bit of sanity that was keeping his alpha side from literally fucking the living daylight out of the omega beneath him.

Even as he was thrusting into patrick and giving him so much pleasure the omega saw he was tense, and he didn't like it.

"Pete" he said into the alphas mouth as he kissed him,

The alpha just stared at him before nuzzling his face into Patricks neck, biting at the mark there.

"Pete, please let go." He gasped, moaning loudly

The alpha only stared back 

"Please, stop being tense. Let go"

Something snapped inside the alpha as he thrusted harder into the omega, getting an iron grip on Patricks waist and his nails digging into the slightly bruised hips, making the omega moan at the sensations.

Pete was grunting as he trusted harder and harder into the omega, biting down on his neck over and over causing him to moan.

The alpha knotted again, both of them moaning loudly as they were locked into place again.

Pete nuzzled into his omegas chest as they calmed there breathing, pete still on top of patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2000 reads!!
> 
> I feel like I should do something for this occasion so you guys can name whatever you want me to do because I'm nice like that.


	19. Chapter 19

After what seemed like a lifetime of pleasure petes rut was finally over.  
He woke up with his face in Patricks shoulder and arms wrapped around the omega, he felt happy and content.

Shuffling around to get comfort he woke up patrick and said omega groaned as he riled to face pete,

"Morning" he said

"Morning" pete replied, kissing Patricks nose

"How are you?" Patrick asked

"I feel like I should be asking you that" pete laughed,

"Let's get breakfast" he continued

Pete got up and grabbed a pair of sweatpants he found on the floor, quickly putting them on he turned towards patrick to see he had a grimace on his face and was still lying in bed

"I can't get up" he said

Pete laughed and walked towards Patricks side of the bed, picking the omega up bridal style causing him to let out a quiet squeal and to wrap his arms around petes neck.

"It's your fault stop laughing!" He said punching pete and hiding his head in his alphas chest.

"You should have a bath to relax your muscles" pete suggested, walking towards the bathroom to place patrick on the side of the sink at start running the water, adding bubbles.

"I can't even sit right!" Patrick laughed, squirming to find a comfortable spot to sit on

Pete looked at his omega and saw bruises littered on his hips and down his thighs (like petes fingerprints) he had love bites on his neck and collarbones, some even found down his arms. Pete probably looks the same but with scratches of his back and not many bruises.

He turned the water off and picked patrick up again, placing him in the water and concealing a laugh when he saw Patricks face make a grimace again.

"You know this means you will have to do everything for me again" patrick said as he finally relaxed in the bath

"I'd rather be doing everything for you" he said kissing Patricks head,

"Join me pete" he said attempting to move forward,  
Pete took of the sweatpants and got in behind, patrick leaned back and sighing happily In petes embrace.

"I love you" he said looking up at pete

"I love you too" pete replied leaning down to kiss him.


	20. Chapter 20

Well, this story is coming to an end. Sadly.

But I want to write a new bandom story that involves the seven deadly sins.

But the question is, who is going to be what sin?

The sins are:  
Lust  
Gluttony  
Wrath  
Sloth  
Pride  
Envy  
Greed

So can you help me decide who can be what sin??? I would really appreciate it.

Next chapter will be up soon


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip of 5 years into the future.

It was ollies 5th birthday and they were having a party,  
Pete was outside with the kids and patrick was inside, sorting out the cake.

"When are you going to tell pete?" Brendon started patrick when he spoke.

He turns around to the brown haired omega, smiling slightly at his protruding stomach, consciously putting his hand on his own small bump concealed by a jumper too big for him.

Yes patrick was pregnant again with child number two.

"Later today after it's all quiet, I can't really hide it from him"

Patrick was a month along and he wouldn't of know he was pregnant if it wasn't for ollie putting his ear to Patricks stomach and rubbing it, as if he knew that patrick was with child as like he can communicate with his sibling.

He showed no signs of pregnancy and pete was oblivious to it all.

"Better make me the godfather for this one patrick, or at least name it after me!" Brendon jokingly pleaded.

Both omegas laughed and patrick went to grab the cake, carrying it outside for everyone to sing happy birthday to ollie.

\---

On the night time pete put a sleeping ollie to bed and went to his and Patricks room to get changed, he notices his omega wasn't in sight so went downstairs to find him.

Patrick was sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen looking at an white envelope,

"Something bothering you love?" Pete asked sitting beside him,

"I need to tell you something pete" patrick looked at him and pete gave patrick a worried glance,

Pete said nothing as patrick handed the envelope to him, a small smile playing on his lips.

He was hesitant to open it but when he did he pulled the paper out and saw it was a hospital letter, a black piece of paper fell out aswell and he looked at it and recognised it to be a sonogram.  
He stared at patrick then back at the paper, looking at patrick again, before placing his eyes towards Patricks stomach, where he had a hand protectively placed.

"You mean..." Pete broke out in a grin

"Yes, I'm pregnant" patrick also grinned,

Pete pulled patrick in for a hug and kissed his lover, falling to his knees infront of him to place two hands on the small bump.

"When did you find out?" He asked the omega

"Ollie kept placing hands on my stomach and talking to it, I got curious"

"This is wonderful!" Pete exclaimed, still on his knees with his ear to Patricks stomach.

"We're going to be prepared this time" patrick said with him hands combing through petes hair,

"Yea we are" pete confirmed leaning I to Patricks touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finished.
> 
> I had fun writing this and I enjoy soppy romance endings.
> 
> What should I write now?


	22. SEQUEL!!

I've made a sequel called 

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine.

First chapter will be up soon, please read.


End file.
